Kissable
by KadaSauce
Summary: Random short story between Keiji and Kanetsugu with mentions of SakonMitsunari. Shounenai. KeiKane slash.


A Keiji x Kanetsugu fanfic! Yes I have been in a Samurai Warriors 2 mood. How else can you find out about this pairing but from the game. Heh, knowing my shonen-ai/yaoi mind I picked up on the hints. Um, there are also hints of Sakon x Mitsunari.

-------------------

Kanetsugu scanned the vicinity of the room as he looked for the one Maeda Keiji. Many of the soldiers had said that Keiji was once again drinking with a few of the generals and he made his way over to see if it was true. Sure enough he spotted the man leaning against the wall staring out the window, a cup in his stilled hand. "Keiji" he called out but the noise seemed to drown out his voice. With a sigh he took another step into the room and was immediately pushed aside by one of the other generals.

"Keiji!" He tried calling out again, only this time he was cut short by one of the people bumping into him and spilling alcohol all over him. He made a sputter sound as he jumped back and glared at the man. Just because they had won this battle didn't mean that the war was over.

"Kei-!" He was cut off when there was a tall man leaning over himself and he blinked slightly, startled.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time." Kanetsugu doubted that but he wasn't about to say anything. He just motioned to the door and when Keiji nodded he turned around made his way out of where the celebration was going on.

"I just wanted to go over with you some things that I was noticing on the battle field…" He trailed off when he noticed that Keiji was staring at him and a blush rose to his cheeks and he quickly turned his head to the side, his feet starting to move on their own accord as he began to walk. The presence of Keiji beside him was now dangerously obvious. "You know what… never mind. I'll just go to talk to Mitsunari. You were celebrating, so go ahead and go back."

A deeper blush rose to his cheeks as he thought of bothering Mitsunari and Sakon. Yeah that wasn't going to go over very well. "No, I wasn't doing anything anyway." Keiji spoke up with his ever playful attitude as he slung an arm over Kanetsugu's shoulders. "What do you say that you continue talking and I'll pretend to be interested in it?"

"Keiji!" Kanetsugu flailed slightly but stopped when he noticed that the bigger man wasn't going to give up his position. "Can't you just be serious for once?" He asked his voice gaining an annoyed attitude.

"Oh come on, Kanestugu. How can you go along in life without living at least a little? Take a bit of chances and not only on the battle field." He gave a laugh when the smaller shook his head furiously, a small sound of annoyance coming from him.

"And what do you expect me to do? I have a title to uphold you know." He was starting to now try and pull away from Keiji but found the effort futile. "Japan won't be unified by carelessness and chances."

"Yes, but you still need at least some fun in your life. Oh and mapping out the battle field isn't fun." Keiji snickered and just pulled Kanestugu into a tighter embrace. "You know…" His voice turned low and carried a hint of playfulness. "You know, you have lips that look rather kissable. Has anyone ever told you that before?"

At that point Kanestugu blushed deeply and tried to pry himself away from Keiji. "Wha—what are you trying to say?" Eventually he managed to pull himself away but it ended up with him falling onto the ground.

"I'm not 'trying' to say anything, Kanestugu. I'm just pointing it out." He held out a hand so the floored one could take and when he did he swiftly pulled him up, Kanestugu falling into Keiji and Keiji wrapping his arms around Kanetsugu's waist so he could balance them both you. "I'm just telling you what I see."

Slowly Keiji leaned in and pressed his lips to Kanestugu's gently. So gently that Kanestugu never thought a man of Keiji's size could ever possess. When the giant had pulled back Kanestugu opened his eyes, though he didn't even remember closing them, and stared at Keiji.

"Why?" Was all he could manage to get out, head turning to the side as he tried to hide a permanent blush that seemed to grace his cheeks.

"Damned kissable." Keiji grinned as he crossed his arms behind the back of his head and called out for his horse. All Kanestugu could do was stare at the retreating figure, a hand reaching out and touching his lips gently, still feeling the kiss.


End file.
